Secrets: An Unexpected Trilogy
by shel
Summary: what happens when dotty discovers the stetsons' secret...
1. Secrets Revealed

DISCLAIMER:

**SCARECROW & MRS. KING** "Secrets Revealed" by shel

_© august 2001_

_ _

_disclaimer__:lee stetson, amanda king, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love belong to warner bros. and shoot the moon enterprises and possible other copyright holders.i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__: "pg" _

_summary__:dotty discovers the truth about the stetsons…_

_timeline__: august 1987 _

_notes__: decided to experiment with a new writing style for an idea that came to me…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

_ _

_ _

** **

The water going up my nose wakes me from my pleasant dream of the Captain and a rendezvous in the clouds.I groan and push myself up to a seated position in the tub.The water's lukewarm, the bubbles are practically gone, and I ache from being in the same position for so long.But, mmmmm, I close my eyes and inhale some of the apricot cinnamon that still permeates the air.Once more, I glance at the waterproof clock that Amanda has recently put on the shelf.At first, I was a bit reluctant to the idea of having a clock in the bathroom, reminding me of precious moments ticking away, but Amanda's right.The boys do take too long in the bathroom each morning and having the clock's helped.I suppose I should be grateful they're not girls who would naturally take even longer.

I carefully climb out of the tub and shiver as I reach for my robe.Wrapping it around me and tying the belt, I recall the fading images of my dream and smile.Tonight's date with the Captain was as stimulating as always and the bath relaxed me quicker than I thought it would.I probably should've just stayed the night with him but he has that early morning flight and can't afford to be distracted during the night.I smile, thinking of our past distractions.Stifling a yawn, I realize, a bit regretfully, that while we may still have it, we do need our sleep more than we used to and I should get to bed before I fall asleep right here.

I let the tub water drain and then unclip the pins from my hair and brush it through.I wipe away some of the steam from the mirror and stare at my reflection.Not bad at all, Dotty, not bad at all.A sigh slips out.In spite of his schedule, it would've been nice, for once, to stay with the Captain without worrying about how Amanda would react.She's working late tonight.Again.I shake my head and chuckle slightly.Such a contradiction, my daughter.She can accept my need for companionship and male friends but gets completely embarrassed when she considers what else might happen with them.I suppose it's not easy thinking about one's parent that way but really…Am I embarrassed by her? Amanda's a grown woman and mother of two children.Hasn't she realized I know exactly how those boys came into this world? It's not that I think Amanda's a prude when it comes to sex.Aside from the fact that she does have two children, I see the way she looks at Lee.The way she's in constant physical touch with him.Editing room, my foot.

As I put the bath beads back in the cabinet below the sink, I see a small brown bag from our pharmacy.Amanda probably didn't have time to unpack it so I open the bag, intending to do it for her.Let's see…cotton balls, toothpaste, shampoo, and bandages.Interesting.A man's disposable razor.Phillip is growing up quickly but even he's not concerned about shaving yet.There's only one person who would be the recipient of that razor.I'm sure Amanda was probably doing him a favor and simply forgot all about it being in her bathroom.Probably why she kept the bag closed in the cabinet.Though I'm curious to hear her excuse, I don't want to tease her about it.Yet.I simply put it all back in the cabinet as I found it.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, I stare into the open cabinet.If only Amanda would end the excuses.Not for me.For her.I adore Lee.I've told her that a thousand times.I'd love to see him with a permanent place in this family but any word about marriage sets her squirming and she changes the subject.I sigh.How much longer can she lead this double life of hers? They act appropriately enough for a couple in love when they're with the boys but surely she's tired of sneaking around to spend private time with him.And why should she have to? They're both adults.The boys have both accepted Lee's presence in this family.They'd understand Amanda spending some time alone with him.There's no doubt in my mind that Lee wants to be part of this family or that Amanda wants him to be.So why are they doing this to themselves?

Suddenly thirsty, I close the cabinet door, turn off the light, and head down the stairs.Halfway down, though, I hear voices.Amanda and Lee.Home early.They must've come in when I was asleep in the bath.I'm about to call out when I hear Lee ask about me.

"Mother's with Captain Kurt again which means she won't be back 'til well after midnight." 

"So we have the house to ourselves?" Lee asks with, what I'm sure is, that killer smile on his face.

I smile at the soft moan I hear and quickly decide to forgo my drink and allow them their privacy.If they didn't hear the tub water draining, I'm not about to interrupt now.They need this time alone.Where did I put my ear plugs? No matter, I'm so tired and relaxed that I'll probably be asleep long before they make their way upstairs.At least Amanda has the good sense to take advantage of whatever free time she does have with Lee.I shouldn't worry about her so much.I'm sure she knows what she's doing.

Just as I reach the top step, Amanda breathlessly announces, "Lee, we can't."

I'm not sure I heard right and Lee, apparently as unsure, asks, "Why not? The boys are with Joe and your mother's not home.This is the first chance we've had in weeks where we don't have to sneak around."

I can barely hear her say, "That's what I mean, Lee, I can't sneak around anymore.It's too much."

He must be holding her because I hear her slow sigh of contentment.I really should leave them alone.

"I know. I've been hoping it would get easier as I got more involved with the family but it hasn't.For the past year, we've been trying so hard for everyone to get used to me that we've forgotten to take time for ourselves.Alone."

Exactly what I was just thinking, Lee.Now if only you can convince Amanda.

"It's more than that, Lee, and I think you know it.It's getting more complicated."

"I know, I know.We barely solved the Martini kidnapping before we were pulled into the Kabul assignment.And we've been working overtime on that now for two weeks.We really do need some down time."

Kabul? Kidnapping? I thought they were working on a documentary about komodo dragons.I turn around on the stairs as if facing downstairs will help me hear better.

"Lee, it's more --"

"How about if I ask Billy for Friday off?" Lee interrupts.

Who's Billy? 

Lee continues, "I'm sure he'd be willing to give us a long weekend considering all we've been through.I'd even ask Doc Kelford to make it a legitimate sick day by telling him my arm's still sore from that slice Hickman gave it."

Amanda's quiet and I carefully go down a few steps.I'm not fond of spying on my daughter but Amanda's always tight-lipped when it comes to her job.Besides, my curiosity is getting the best of me and I want to know more.Like who Doc Kelford is and how this Hickman fellow hurt Lee's arm and why did Lee tell me he hurt it by tripping into some camera equipment.

"You know we can't do that, Lee.We're the ones undercover.We can't jeopardize the operation."

Operation? Undercover? I know Amanda said IFF works for the government but this talk sounds like it belongs with the CIA, not a documentary film company.Just what is my daughter involved in?

"You're right," Lee says almost reluctantly, "but I'm worried about you.You've been too professional to let it show at work but I know you and I know you've been distracted by something the last few days."

"You noticed," Amanda comments in a surprised tone.

I thought there was something bothering her, too, but she brushed my concern aside.She told me it was work and I let it go.Why would she be surprised if Lee was concerned about her? I wonder if it's something more.

Interrupting my thoughts, Lee says in a disappointed voice, "Of course I noticed.But you've been in your 'this is work' mode and didn't want to talk so I didn't push.Hey, come back over here….Amanda?"

I don't hear her answer and I'm a bit afraid of where this conversation is leading.I creep down another two steps.I thought things were going so well between them.

Lee's voice softens, "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Is Amanda crying? She loves her job.It's never affected her like this before.Oh, Amanda, what's wrong?

"I'm not…I mean I don't know how to…It's just that I wasn't expecting…I don't know how you'll…" 

Amanda, darling, just say whatever it is.I'm sure it's not that bad.

"Talk to me," Lee requests."Please."

I guess he's hugging her because her voice is muffled and I have trouble understanding her.Evidently so does he but I still can't hear her repeat what she's said.

"Pregnant?" he suddenly asks in a loud shocked voice."Why didn't you tell me you suspected something?"

Pregnant? Amanda's pregnant? No wonder she's been so moody lately.And nervous.And her crying.I'm sure they didn't plan it but, in this day and age, it's nothing to be ashamed about.We'll just sit the boys down and talk to them.I'm sure they'll understand.Oh, a baby!Won't it be wonderful if it's a girl? 

"Because I wasn't sure," Amanda says as she sniffles again."We've never talked about this possibility, Lee.I didn't know how you'd react."

And how do you feel, Lee?

"I'd be happy, Amanda.Thrilled even."

Thank God.Not that I'm surprised, mind you.Oh, I wish I could see your face.This is so exciting!I see how you are with the boys, Lee.I realize babies are another matter but you'll make a wonderful daddy.And, now that you've settled that, there's just the teensy item of a wedding to discuss.

"And if it were true," Lee continues, "I'd be the happiest man on Earth."

Wait.Amanda's not pregnant? She thought she was but she's not? Is that what she told him before? Darn, I wish I could hear them better.I go down another two steps.

Amanda finally asks, "Are you disappointed?"

This time Lee pauses.I hope it doesn't mean he's not.I couldn't be wrong about him.He'd make a wonderful father.I know it.And he just said he'd be thrilled to have a baby.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh," Amanda comments sadly.

Oh, my poor baby.

"It's just that, for a split second, when I thought that maybe you were…It…It didn't…Well, having a baby with you didn't seem like a terrible thing to have happen so I guess maybe, yeah, I'm a little disappointed it's not true.But --"

"Really?" Amanda interrupts in a slightly hopeful tone.

"Really," Lee agrees.

I think he's kissing her.Good.I really should leave them alone now.I turn around on the steps to go back up.

"But," Lee continues, stopping me in my spot, "at the same time, I guess I'm not disappointed either.A baby, Amanda.We'd certainly have a lot of explaining to do to your mother and the boys.Not to mention at work."

"I know," Amanda says quietly.

"What about you? You've kept this to yourself for days.How do you feel?"

"I thought it was stress from work," Amanda slowly answers, "but when I looked at the calendar and realized that I could be pregnant, it was…I was…surprised…I just didn't have the time to run out and buy a pregnancy test and the more I thought about it, the more excited I got.Until two days ago.When I realized it wasn't going to happen and that it really was just stress, I started thinking that maybe it was for the best because we have such a complicated relationship but, Lee, it…it hurt…I didn't realize how much…"

My poor baby.Lee's comforting her but she needs her mother.If only she'd said something to me.I'll just go down and --

Lee interrupts me when he quietly says, "Maybe we need to make some changes before we talk about having a baby." 

I stop right where I am.That's right, dear.Bring up marriage.Well, I'm certainly not going to interrupt now. 

"That's what I mean, Lee.We have to end this," Amanda says quietly.

What does she mean? Just because she thought she was pregnant and isn't? That's no reason to end a relationship.

"End this?" Lee repeats in a choked voice."Our marriage?"

What?

"Don't you see, Lee? This isn't a marriage.It's more like an affair."

What?

"I seem to recall a justice of the peace.Exchanging rings.Vows.A honeymoon," Lee states in an annoyed tone.

Honeymoon? My daughter got married? Without telling me? When? Where? How could she?

"Some honeymoon.I have a scar on my chest as a permanent souvenir," Amanda bitterly comments.

Total silence.

I manage two steps down when Amanda desperately apologizes, "I'm sorry, sweetheart.I didn't mean --"

"I know," Lee interrupts in a choked voice.

I hear slight movement but they're both silent again.Perhaps they're holding each other.I hope so.I'm still standing on the step, not sure what to do.They eloped? Scar? Oh, my, gosh.I immediately sit down.California.Amanda's vacation. She was shot.Lee called me and I flew out there.I was so terrified about losing her I never thought about the discrepancies in his story about how he found out and got there so quickly.I never really believed Amanda's story about Lee's separate fishing vacation but went along with her scheme.Obviously she didn't want me to feel uncomfortable or think terribly of her for wanting to take a vacation together with -- but it wasn't a vacation.It was their honeymoon!She got married.My daughter got married and didn't tell me.Why? Didn't she think I'd be happy for her? Didn't she think I'd want to see her marry again? Didn't she think I'd approve? She knows I love Lee so why wouldn't she say something? They must've talked about it.I know my daughter and I'm sure this wasn't a spur-of-the-moment decision.For her not to tell me about something like this…Something's going on.But what? What else is there? My gosh, I've been hinting to them both about getting married when they've been married for -- six months?!They've been married for six months and didn't say one word.What was she thinking? What were they thinking?

"So now we make some changes," Lee says softly.

Darn, I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts, I've missed out on what they've been saying.

"But are you sure you want to do this? It's a big step."

What's a big step?

"Amanda, if there's one thing I'm sure of in my life, it's that I want you as my wife."

I don't have to see her face to know Amanda's blushing.I'm her mother.I can tell.

"But what about keeping my family safe?"

"Our family," Lee insists, "and I'll be the first to admit that that was one of the dumbest ideas I ever had.And you.You're the one with the practical head on your shoulders.I can't believe you went along with it."

I can tell he's teasing her but I've no idea what it means.Why wouldn't we be safe if they were married?

"But have you thought about what it really means to tell Billy and let everyone at the Agency know?"

Agency? What agency? 

"We show Billy the license and see what happens.If anyone says anything, we'll deal with it."

"Anyone meaning Dr. Smyth."

"Anyone meaning anyone.We've been married for six months, Amanda, and no one's found anything out of the ordinary about our work."

"Unless they already know."

"C'mon, Amanda, no one's going to dig that deeply unless we're up for review."

What review? How would anyone know, Amanda, when you didn't even tell your own mother? You're acting as though this is a matter of national security.

"Look who we're talking about, Lee.Billy --"

"Billy approves of our relationship.He's told us half a dozen times, already."

"Relationship, yes, but marriage? And what about Francine? Harry? T.P.? Dr. Smyth?"

"Harry and T.P. are too, I don't know, polite to say anything before we do and if Francine or Dr. Smyth knew, they'd already be holding it over our heads.I'm telling you, Amanda, no one knows.Besides, our record for the past six months, the past year, should speak for itself.We're the best team the Agency has and they'd be crazy to split us up."

Again with the agency.Who are all those people? Is Amanda somehow mixed up with those federal agents from last year's mess?

"What if they do?"

"Then we'll deal with it."

"But we're partners."

"That's right.We are."

"Stop it, Lee, I'm serious."

Stop what? What's he doing? I wish I could see.

"I'm being serious.If they split up our working relationship, it won't change how I feel about you.I don't just think of you as my work partner, Amanda."

Oh, Lee, that's so sweet.

"Besides, we couldn't stay partners for much longer anyway."

"What?" Amanda asks shocked.

"You're not the only one who's been thinking the past few days.The Martini kidnapping got me started thinking."

"About?" Amanda asks for me.

"I'm not sure how much longer I want to stay in the field."

Field? What field? My gosh, they're really starting to sound like they're spies or something.

"But, it's your job, Lee, your career.You love it.You're good, no, great at it.The best."

"I've been in the field a long time, Amanda.Remember when Paul retired? I think I'm finally understanding what he went through.I'm tired, Amanda.I know I could still keep at it but…Honey, if we're going to seriously talk about having a baby then I'm even more sure I don't want to be in the field.The risks involved.I don't want my child to grow up without a father like..."

"Sweetheart…"

They're quiet again and again I'm wondering exactly what they've been keeping from me.Now I'm positive it's more than just their elopement.There's something about their jobs.I know Lee's parents were killed in a car accident and I can understand his being worried about becoming a father but what does his job have to do with it?

"So, what do you think?"

Darn, I missed out again.What's Lee asking about?

"I'm not sure I would want to be in the field without you, Lee.A new partner? It took me three years to break you in."

"Very funny."

Amanda chuckles before she says, "I don't know, Lee.We're talking about an awful lot of changes.I don't think I'd even want to work in the field once I got pregnant and had a baby.It's like you said…the risks.Sure, I'd miss some of the excitement but, I told you once, a big reason why I stayed with this job is because I wanted to help make the world a better place for Phillip and Jamie.I'm sure I can find other ways of doing that at the Agency.If you don't mind me still working there, that is."

She makes the world a better place by working for a film company?

"I love you, Amanda.I want you to do whatever makes you happy.Fulfills you…Are you sure about all of this?"

"Lee, we're not talking about making any drastic changes tonight.Or tomorrow.We have some time to think about what we really want.Maybe we should reconsider that promotion you turned down last month.Billy's not going to keep asking you forever."

"Maybe…You know, maybe we could arrange something for you, too.Keep the partnership going.What do you think?"

"I think that I like the way you think, Scarecrow."

Scarecrow? What kind of pet name is that? And why does it ring a bell? Where have I heard it before?

"Well, if you liked that idea, maybe you'll like this one, too."

"Uh, oh, you have that look in your eye."

"How about a honeymoon? A real one this time."

"Lee…"

"Wait, you're right.We shouldn't have a honeymoon without a wedding…"

"But we --"

"All right, then…"

"Lee, what are you --"

Oh my gosh, is he getting down on one knee? Is Lee proposing? I am so glad I came home.

"I love you with all my heart….Will you marry me, Amanda King?"

"Stetson."

"Yes?"

"No."

NO?!Good thing I'm still sitting down.

"No?"

I can hear the surprise and disappointment in his voice. Oh, Amanda, what are you thinking?

Amanda laughs.A giggle, really."I didn't mean no, no.I meant no, Amanda King….It's Stetson.Amanda Stetson.And if you can't --"

"Why you…"

I sigh in relief when I hear them laughing.Amanda, I hope your sons never put you through what you just did to me.As my heart stops pounding, from the thud I hear, it sounds like they're both on the floor in a tickling match.I couldn't have asked for a better cue.I creep down the rest of the stairs and peek from the doorway.I'm half-right.No tickling but they're quite occupied at the moment and don't notice me.The question is how to approach them.Direct is best, I suppose.

"You know," I say, "I've found that after a certain age, the floor no longer holds the same appeal it once did."

Two entangled bodies suddenly go stiff.Their heads turn towards me and I relish every bit of their embarrassed faces.I can't keep the grin off my face and these two still haven't recovered.

"Mother," Amanda squeaks as she and Lee straighten and reposition themselves, "you're home."

"We, ah, didn't realize," Lee stammers as he quickly buttons his shirt.

"Obviously, dear," I comment.Pretending as though I didn't see anything unusual, I continue, "I'm just going to get myself some milk.I'll be out of your way in a minute."

I head into the kitchen and hear the two scrambling to their feet.

"Mother…"

"Yes, darling?" I ask as I busy myself with pouring the milk.

"When did you get home, exactly?"

My back is still turned to them so I can't see their faces but I imagine they're pretty worried."Oh, a few hours, I suppose.I took a nice long bubble bath.Apricot cinnamon, you know.I just drifted off into some wonderful dreams."

As I put the milk container back in the fridge, I notice, out of the corner of my eye, the looks of relief they exchange.Amanda's practically sagged against Lee.Taking my glass, I leave the kitchen.

"A bubble bath.That's nice, Mother," Amanda says as I kiss her on the cheek."Good night, Mother."

"Good night," Lee adds.

I pat him gently on the arm as I pass by, "Sleep well, darlings."

I leave the room but can't resist getting in the last word.As I climb the steps, I call out, "Oh, Lee, your wife bought you a new razor the other day.You'll find it in the bathroom cabinet under the sink.See you in the morning."

Quite pleased at the silence from the room below me, I snicker quietly to myself as I reach the top of the staircase.Hmmm, I hope they can still get some sleep tonight; they're in for a long interrogation in the morning.

_the end_


	2. Secrets Acknowledged

DISCLAIMER:

**SCARECROW & MRS. KING** "Secrets Acknowledged" by shel

_© august 2001_

_ _

_disclaimer__:lee stetson, amanda king, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love belong to warner bros. and shoot the moon enterprises and possible other copyright holders.i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__: "pg" _

_summary__:what happens after the stetsons realize dotty realizes the truth about their relationship…_

_timeline__: august 1987 _

_notes__: there are references to specific characters or situations from the following episodes:"the first time," "stemwinder," "any number can play," "saved by the bells," "playing possum," and "the man who died twice" which all belong to the respective authors of those eps…this is a continuation to 'secrets revealed' which, hopefully, if i was successful, can stand as a tale on its own…many thanks to all who requested this sequel – sequels often don't live up to their expectations so i hope this one doesn't disappoint you too much…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

_ _

_ _

** **

I tighten my robe's belt.It's not really loose but, for some reason, the action makes me feel more secure.I've been listening to Amanda and Lee bustle about the kitchen for the past 20 minutes.Seven A.M.It's time.I know they're waiting for me. Heavens, it's not like I'm going to ground them.I simply want some answers…I don't imagine either one slept well.Amazingly, I had a wonderful night's sleep.I look down the staircase.The moment of truth.Deep breath, Dotty, Deep breath.Okay, I can do this.One step and the rest will follow.

But I can't move and I stand in my spot at the top of the stairs.Oh, for goodness sake, I tug on my belt again, I shouldn't be this nervous.I'm not the one who has to explain how I eloped six months ago without telling my mother.I'm not the one who has to explain why I pretend to work for a film company when I'm actually involved in some government agency like I'm a spy or something.To think, if I would've spent all of last night with Captain Kurt like I'd wanted, I would've missed the entire conversation between Lee and Amanda.All right, I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping but how else would I learn what's going on in my daughter's life? Here I thought she led a double life trying to hide the extent of her love for Lee from the boys when it's really a triple life with her also hiding her job!Busy beaver, my daughter.

I suppose it's been hard for her never able to talk about her day and unwind.Constantly on guard.Poor Amanda.She's had such a rough week.Stressed from work, which she wouldn't discuss with me, and suspecting she might be pregnant before realizing she's not, I don't know how she still managed to keep it all a secret.I probably wouldn't have even discovered the truth about their relationship if the boys hadn't spent the night by Joe.With the boys away and me supposedly out for the evening, why shouldn't Amanda have felt relaxed enough to talk to Lee in her own family room about all she avoids telling us?

To think she…they…have kept their marriage a secret for six months!Why, when I married her daddy, all you had to do was take one look at us to know we were newlyweds.Well, it's obvious now that Amanda and Lee are talented at keeping secrets.Why they had to keep their marriage a secret, I'll never understand.Even if they had a good reason, did they honestly think they should keep it a secret from me? Amanda's own mother and they couldn't trust me with the truth?

Oops, better watch my step or I won't get to hear their explanations.Maybe this was a wake-up call for them.Maybe they would have confessed.They did talk about it last night.They've both seemed so tired lately.Whatever's going on at work is taking its toll…No, it still doesn't excuse their behavior completely.They…Amanda should have known better.California…What if Amanda...What if she…I can't think about that.But what would have happened? Would Lee have just disappeared from our lives as though he was never a part of it? And what if Lee had been hurt worse last week than just a deep cut to his arm? Would Amanda have kept everything bottled up and let us think he was nothing more than her boyfriend? My gosh, those two have left us out of one of the most important events of their lives.They'd better have darn good reasons for lying all this time to me and the -- last step and I'm properly riled up again.I always did have perfect timing.

Outside the doorway, I strain to hear conversation but all is now quiet.I peek into the family room and see Amanda and Lee, dressed for work, sitting on the couch, almost at attention.They're holding hands and, even from their backs, I can tell they're nervous.Taking a deep breath, I enter the room and greet them, "Good morning, Amanda.What is that heavenly smell? Lee, good morning, you're here awfully early."

Both quickly rise and match my smile with hesitant ones of their own.Amanda kisses my cheek and dashes into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dotty," Lee says as he accompanies me into the kitchen."How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," I answer with another cheery smile."And you, Lee? How did you sleep?" I ask pointedly.

Before he can answer, though, Amanda shoves a paper cup in my hand."Here, Mother, it's a new blend, Vanilla Hazelnut Crème."Avoiding the question, daughter?

I can't help but breathe in the coffee's delightful aroma."What a treat," I say with a smile, "but whatever did I do to deserve such an early morning delight?My, are those croissants over there?"

As Lee leads me to the bench, where the table is already set, Amanda displays the basket. "They're fresh, Mother.Would you like one?"

I nod and smile again.Fresh croissants, muffins, and special coffee.These two went all out this morning.They must really be feeling guilty.Well, I'll find out soon enough.Breakfast first.

They sit opposite me and I can't help but notice, as I take a bite from this delicious croissant, that their plates remain empty."Aren't you going to join me?"

They look at each other."Well, uh, I'm not much of a breakfast person, Dotty," Lee explains.

I give him a motherly frown, "That's not very healthy, Lee."

"So I keep hearing," he comments with a look to Amanda that tells me my daughter hasn't completely rubbed off on him yet.

"And you, darling?" I ask Amanda."You always eat breakfast."

"Actually, Mother," she fidgets, "I'll probably grab something later.We have to be in early today."

"That's right," Lee adds in relieved agreement.He stands up and Amanda follows."We've got to be in by eight and I'd like to beat the rush hour traffic."

"Joe's going to drop the boys by at dinnertime," Amanda says as she steps back from the table."You should start eating if I'm not back.I'll call you later, Mother."

I let them get about two steps away when I call out, "Nonsense.Both of you come right back to this table and eat something.For heaven's sake, one small croissant will not make you late for work."

"But," they stammer as they nervously look at each other, "we really…"

Interrupting, I point to their seats and insist, "Sit.How do you expect keep working such long hours if you don't keep up your strength? These are absolutely delicious.Have one."

With guilty looks, they sit quietly and begin to go through the motions of eating.I continue as though I notice nothing wrong."Wherever did you find these, Amanda? I can't remember the last time I had such a delicious croissant."

"Actually, Mother, Lee brought them."

I look to Lee who nervously glances to Amanda before answering.I don't think I've ever seen him quite as nervous."Yeah, uh, there's this little bakery near me and, rumor has it, they make the best croissants on the Eastern Seaboard."

"Not a rumor as far as I'm concerned," I say as I munch on another bite.

Lee tries a smile."The boys probably wouldn't appreciate them but I thought you would and since I was coming here to pick up Amanda, well…"

So, he went home last night.Interesting."Well, I am enjoying them, of course, thank you.But, Lee, you shouldn't have gone through all that trouble just for me."

"No trouble," Lee quickly insists."No trouble at all."

"Once you're here, of course, I don't expect you to travel back to your neighborhood just to buy me delicious coffee and croissants.Everyday cereal works just fine for me."

"Once I'm here?" Lee asks warily as he glances to Amanda.

I put down the last bit of croissant on my plate and look directly at him."You are moving in, aren't you?"

They look at each other.I see Amanda reach for Lee's hand under the table.Now it begins.

"About last night, Mother, we really should --"

"Dotty, it's all --"

I raise my hand to stop them."I love you.Both of you," I add as I look at Lee, "but I expect complete honesty now.Ground rule number one.You are going to explain to me why you eloped and kept your marriage a secret.Ground rule number two.You are not leaving this table until you have told me everything there is to know about your jobs.Your real jobs.Am I clear?"

Both nod respectfully and look down at the half-eaten food on their plates."Yes, ma'am," Amanda responds solemnly just as she did when she was five and broke my perfume bottle while she played with it without permission.

"Now," I begin, "if I understand correctly.This past February, when you took your vacations, you didn't take separate vacations but one together."They both look up and nod."What you really did was elope.You've been married for six months."Again, they nod."So you weren't on vacation alone, Amanda, when you were shot.You were really on your honeymoon.And you didn't lie to the doctor about being her husband, Lee, to stay in her room.You lied to me by telling me you lied to the doctor because it was the only way you could stay with her."I almost regret my harsh tone when I see Lee squeeze Amanda's hand but I continue, "For the past six months, you've kept this turning point in your lives a secret from everyone.From me.The boys.Your family.Your friends.Your colleagues.I want to know why.What possible reason could you have had?"

"It's complicated, Mother."

I shake my head, "Don't tell me that.Tell me the truth."

Lee looks to Amanda and sighs.He turns back to me and says, "We'll tell you what we can."

"So," I wave my hands, "Why keep your marriage a secret? When did you propose? Where do you work? Who --"

"It's all mixed-up together, Mother," Amanda interrupts as she looks to Lee, "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"The beginning would be best," I strongly suggest.

After receiving a quick nod from Lee, Amanda turns to me and asks, "Mother, do you remember Dean?"

"Of course I remember Dean.I thought you would marry him.What does he have to do with all this? Are you," I point to Lee, "the reason she stopped seeing him? I thought there was someone at work but I didn't realize you were involved so early in --"

"Mother," Amanda interrupts, "I was going to end things with Dean anyway."

"Really?" Lee pipes in with interest.

"Really," Amanda repeats as she turns to look at him.

With a satisfied grin, he comments, "I told you it wouldn't have worked.He was all wrong for you.Too plaid.Too boring."

"Lee!" Amanda reprimands, completely forgetting she is supposed to be talking to me."Dean was charming and funny and cared deeply for me and the boys."

"But," Lee says as he kisses the tip of her nose, knowing it annoys her, "he was all wrong for you."

Amanda wrinkles her nose but smiles anyway when she kisses him gently on the lips."He was all wrong for me."

How can I not smile? They're right.Looking back, I realize that I was pushing more for a commitment with Dean than Amanda.It wouldn't have worked for them.The difference I see in Amanda when she's with Lee is like night and day.They're in love.But their next kiss reminds me again why we're here."Ahem, if you two don't mind, I'm still waiting for an answer."Both face me again.I ignore their embarrassment and ask, "Amanda, if you were going to break up with Dean anyway, what does he have to do with all this?"

Amanda leans forward, resting her elbows on the table."Do you remember that October morning in '83 when I took Dean to the train, had that little mix-up getting on it, and came home with a package?"

"Not really.Why?"

"It was a small box that Phillip opened and played with when he wasn't supposed to and you mailed it for me?"

"I'm sorry, Amanda," I shake my head, "it sounds vaguely familiar but I don't remember exactly."For a second, she seems almost sad that I don't recall."I take it, this was the event that got you involved with all those crazy jobs and then IFF and Lee?"

Amanda nods."Dean had just gotten onto the train and I started walking down the platform when I," Amanda looks at Lee and smiles, "was suddenly grabbed by an extremely rude and agitated waiter."

"I was not," Lee quickly snaps.

They exchange looks and, again, I've been forgotten.It's really quite sweet but if they're like this for every answer, we'll be here all day."Why did Lee grab you and why did you think he was a waiter?"

My voice startles them from their memories and Amanda answers, "He needed my help, Mother.There were some men chasing him and he wanted me to get on the train and give the package he was carrying to the man in the red hat."

I give a short laugh, "Give it to the man in the red hat.That sounds like it's straight out of a bad spy novel."They exchange uncomfortable looks."Oh my gosh.You're not a..."Their looks haven't changed."You are.Lee, you're a spy.You're both spies.My daughter's a spy."

"Actually," Lee replies with a slight frown, "I've never cared for that word."

"He prefers 'intelligence operative,' Mother," Amanda adds with the hint of a smile to Lee.

Again, I've missed something between them.Well, they're entitled to a few private jokes."But why my daughter? How could you get her involved in something so dangerous?"

"Good question, Mother," Amanda says as she turns to Lee."Why me?In all the time we've known each other, you've never told me."

With a glimmer of something in his eyes, he quickly asks back, "Why'd you help me?"

"I asked first," Amanda banters back.

"I --" Lee suddenly interrupts his retort and, instead, caresses her cheek.Suddenly quite serious, he says, "Your eyes…Your eyes told me I could trust you."

Amanda smiles shyly and nods, "Those few seconds…I knew I could trust you.I had to help."

They simply stare at each other and I can only imagine what they're thinking.It's that silent communication they seem to have.I sigh quietly.I don't remember Amanda like this with Joe.They loved each other and still do but what I see with Lee is different.They're so connected.I think this one's going to last.But, "Look, if you two don't stop that right now, you will be late for work.Finish explaining.What happened next? What was in the package?"

With her gaze still on Lee, Amanda smiles in a way that I know is just for him."I got on the train and found 25 men in red hats."Then, turning back to me, she continues with a shrug, "I didn't know what to do so I took the package home.Lee contacted me again and --"

Lee interrupts, "From the information Phillip remembered from the broken music box, we were able to crack the code and catch Mrs. Welsh before any more agents were killed."

"Mrs. Welsh? The cooking show? Pilgrim's Peach Puff? What a marvelous dessert.So easy and yet so -- My gosh, I remember now.She was arrested on her own estate by a pair of federal agents.She was involved with the KGB, wasn't she?"

Lee nods and acknowledges Amanda, "Amanda's quick-thinking and improvisation saved my life and impressed the hell out of my section chief.He asked if she'd be willing to help out from time to time and she --"

"Said yes," Amanda finishes."But Lee never wanted my help.It was torture for him every time Mr. Melrose ordered me to work with him."

"Mr. Melrose?" I interrupt."William Melrose? The federal agent who was in charge of the investigation of that mess you were in last year?The one you had me contact when Harry was in trouble and I wanted someone to help?"

"Yes, Mother," Amanda replies as she cringes slightly when my voice rose half an octave."I'm sorry we pretended not to know him but we couldn't tell you we already knew him because we worked for him.By then, it was too complicated."

I nod my acknowledgement and get back to her previous comment and focus on Lee."Working with my daughter was torture?"

Lee glares at Amanda as though she has gotten him in trouble, "She's exaggerating.It wasn't like that.Sure, I wasn't --"

"Come on, Lee," Amanda interrupts, "you thought of me as a nuisance.A civilian who had no business trying to help.I couldn't do anything right and didn't fit into your world at all.You couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"That's not true," Lee insists again."You were bright and intelligent and persistent and Billy was absolutely right in wanting me to work with you."

"Really?"

"Really," Lee repeats with a smile."I've told you before, I'm a better agent because you were partnered with me."

As they lean towards each other, I interrupt, "Don't even think of kissing again until you've finished confessing."They smile sheepishly at me and face me again, sitting properly. "So there were no clubs or jobs like caring for pets or plants?" I ask Amanda.

Amanda shakes her head."I wasn't able to tell you about working for the Agency, Mother, so I came up with all those excuses.I'm sorry for lying to you."

Lee confirms her statement with a nod."It's true.In matters of security and safety, Amanda wasn't allowed to tell you what she was doing.But she tried to tell you as much of the truth as possible.She just didn't tell you everything.And she did watch my fish for me once when I went on vacation." 

I notice Amanda's quick shake of her head to Lee.She obviously doesn't want me to know about it but I've had enough secrets."What happened with the fish?"Lee realizes his slip and hesitates."What happened to the fish?" I ask again.

"The fish were fine, Mother," Amanda answers instead."It's just that…some Russians found me in Lee's apartment and thought I was him and kidnapped me.Lee found me and I was fine and nothing --"

"You were kidnapped."I'm stunned."Wait.How could the Russians possibly think you were Lee?"

Lee thinks a moment and explains, "They knew to go after the…um…Scarecrow but didn't know what the Scarecrow looked like."

Amanda picks up from there, "When they found me in the Scarecrow's apartment, they assumed I was Scarecrow and took me.But they didn't hurt me and everything worked out."

"So…Scarecrow's not some strange pet name but your code name?"Lee nods."I don't believe this.I simply don't.You, Amanda, mother of two small boys, wanted to find some part-time work to help pay the bills and end up working with government agents mixed up with the Russians? All those times you were handing me the craziest excuses and – Oh, my gosh.The bomb."

"What bomb?" Lee asks in surprise.

I look directly at Amanda."You told me there was a nuclear bomb in Washington and that you were a spy and you had information other spies needed and we had to leave and…Amanda, you were telling me the truth."

Amanda nods and quietly says, "I was scared for you.I wanted you and the boys safe and couldn't think of any other way to convince you."

"And I didn't believe you.You told me the truth and I didn't believe you.I'm sorry, darling."I reach for her hand and give it a slight squeeze.

"It's okay, Mother," she says giving me a squeeze in return, "it was pretty hard to believe and I wasn't very truthful with you with all those other excuses."

"If it helps at all, Dotty, Amanda hated the excuses.She wanted to tell you the truth from the very beginning.But she couldn't and the more time went on, the harder it got to even begin to explain.Like I said, she always tried to tell you as much of the truth as she could.If she…never mind."

"No, I do mind.What were you going to say?"

Lee hesitates but Amanda's nod allows him to continue."If Amanda told you she was running late because she was tied up, she was probably telling the truth.But she meant it literally and didn't correct you when you inferred that it was paperwork or something like that."

I nod slowly and the implications suddenly sink in.The late hours.The sudden trips.The car accidents.The ruined and torn clothing. "The danger," I whisper. "California?"

"Oh, no, Mother," Amanda quickly says."California didn't have anything to do with the Agency."

I look to Lee and he nods his head in agreement."I never lied when I said that Amanda was in the wrong place at the wrong time.It really was an accident.We were in California for us. For our…"

"Honeymoon," I finish as I find my voice again."But why keep it all a secret?"

"A number of reasons, Mother," Amanda answers as Lee takes her hand in his.

Lee answers quietly, "Dotty, my relationship with Amanda has changed in the years I've known her.She's gone from being an occasional help to me at work to a friend and some-time partner to full-fledged partner and someone who meant more to me than just a friend.It was a long time before I could admit to myself that I loved Amanda.Cared for her, yes.Wanted to be with her, yes.But love?I have not had the best track record when it comes to love and the thought of loving her scared me."An encouraging smile from Amanda lets Lee continue."But I did love her.And when I found out she felt the same way, I realized I couldn't be without her. I wanted to share my life with her and share in her life."

"I loved him," Amanda says without taking her eyes off Lee.He gives her hand a squeeze and she turns to me."I knew he was serious about our relationship but I didn't realize he'd thought of marriage.Lee's proposal caught me off-guard but I loved him.And I didn't think.I just said yes."

"So why not tell us? Or me? I'm your mother.I know how hard the separation and divorce from Joe was for you.I know how hard it was for you to raise 2 children on your own."

"I had you," Amanda whispers.

I smile gratefully for those three small words but continue, "All I wanted was to see my baby happy again.You know, you changed, too, in the past few years, Amanda.I've watched you regain your self-confidence, your independence.In spite of your running around, and all the excuses, you were happy again.Happy in a way you hadn't been since you first married Joe.I would have been thrilled to know you had fallen in love.Fallen in love and wanted to marry again."

"Oh, Mother, I wanted to tell you about Lee and how serious it was.It's been hard keeping it all inside.But you and the boys barely knew Lee.You would've thought it was a sudden thing and wouldn't have understood.And I didn't know how to explain that I had really known Lee for years without explaining how I really met him or what we really did.So we," Amanda acknowledges Lee, "thought it was best to have Lee slowly spend more time with us.To give the boys the chance to know him better on their own.You saw how Jamie was at first.It would've been worse if I had immediately announced that Lee and I were engaged."

"That's true, I suppose.But you didn't have to run off and elope.Why not simply announce that you wanted to get married after some time had passed?"Amanda and Lee look uncomfortably at each other and don't say anything."Were you afraid I was going to spoil things by taking over and planning a big bash? I wouldn't, you know.I would go along with whatever you wanted. I don't have any problems with a simple elegant affair.I wouldn't have --"

"It's not that, Mother," Amanda interrupts."It's just that it was all so…"

"Complicated," I finish."Yes, I'm beginning to see.So, you love each other and want to get married.You're not worried about Mother taking over wedding plans so you eloped because…"

Amanda nudges Lee who asks, "Me?"

"It was your idea," Amanda teases.

"You agreed," Lee counters.

"But you were --"

"Enough," I say, "I heard this part last night.I don't want to know who thought of it first or who agreed to what.I want to know why it so important to keep your engagement and marriage a secret."

After a moment, Lee speaks, "We became involved with a case at work."He looks at Amanda and doesn't continue.

"And?"

"It was a kidnapping, Mother," Amanda volunteers.

"The young son of an agent, a friend of mine, was kidnapped to get to his father," Lee finally explains.I can see this is difficult for him to discuss so I let Lee continue at his own pace."It made me realize that it, just as easily, could have been Phillip or Jamie.We were so caught up in getting the boys used to me so that we could eventually announce our plans that we forgot about the risks to the family.So, I thought that if no one knew how involved I really was with Amanda and her family, no one could use them as leverage to get to me.I…I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or the boys because of me."

I feel tears forming in my eyes but am so frustrated by their decision."But that's ridiculous!Lee, you've spent so much time here getting to know us all, as you've said, that you're already a part of the family.If anyone wanted to put us in danger to get to you, they could do so without you being married to my daughter.You've already said that Amanda was put in danger when you weren't even involved in a relationship with her."

"It made so much more sense at the time," Amanda explains with a far-away look on her face."We kept thinking about that little boy.We were worried about your safety and thought it was the best way."

I shake my head, "Putting your happiness on hold indefinitely is not the best way."

"We didn't --" Amanda starts before I interrupt.

"Of course you did.You were worried about what could possibly happen to me or the boys."They nod slowly and I continue, "I appreciate that.I truly do.A lot of things make sense now.But, darlings, risks are a part of life and you can't let your fear of them keep you from living life to the fullest.By keeping this secret, you've denied the boys an open relationship with their stepfather.You've denied me the delight of being a mother-in-law. Don't look so worried, Lee.Most importantly, though, you've denied yourselves the wonders and pleasures of newlywed life."

"We haven't, um, exactly..." Amanda tries to politely correct me.

"I'm not talking about a few pleasurable hours in bed, Missy," I say as Amanda blushes and looks down."I'm not worried about you in that department.What I meant is that you've missed out on the simple everyday pleasures of living together as a new family.Your family."

"These aren't ordinary risks," Lee says as he shakes his head."We're not your average policemen or detectives.There is real danger of retaliation for what we do."

"We're careful, Mother," Amanda adds, "but we still have to do whatever we can to lessen the possible risks to our family."

"I understand and appreciate that.But you're still missing my point," I insist."Nobody knows you're already married but it seems to me that the risks you're so worried about still apply.So why do you need to keep your relationship a secret? Wouldn't it be better for all of us if you were both open about it? From what I understand now, the two of you make a formidable pair.Wouldn't the risks be lessened if you were here permanently, Lee?"

Lee glances at Amanda before he admits, "We're, uh, beginning to realize all that now." 

"We talked last night about it," Amanda quietly adds, "and you're right.We're ready to make some changes.We need to make some changes."

"I gather your marriage will be a problem for your partnership," I say, recalling part of last night's conversation."Will you be split up? Will you be happy enough doing something else?"

"We're not sure yet what all our options are," Lee explains."We have to talk to Billy first which is part of the reason why we're going in early."

"Once we complete this…case," Amanda appears nervous saying the word, still not used to speaking to me of work, "we'll be able to sit down and make concrete plans."

"I still have more questions that need answering but I can accept that for now," I say as I rise from the bench."In the meantime, you two best get to work."The two rise and look at each other.

"Um, Mother," Amanda hesitates, "you do know you can't tell anyone about what we do?" 

"Amanda," I say in a disappointed voice, "I know how to keep a secret.You don't think you got all your talents from your father, do you?"

"This is serious, Dotty.You can't tell anyone or let anything slip.As far as everyone is concerned, Amanda and I work for a documentary film company."

I nod and turn serious, "I understand.I do.But I want you both to understand something, too.No more stories about editing rooms or premieres.If there's something you can't tell me because of security then tell me that.But I want nothing less than the truth from here on out.Agreed?" Both nod their heads obediently and I want to send them on their way so I hug Amanda."I'm so happy for you, darling." Now, of course, I start to tear up."And I'm sorry about the baby," I whisper in her ear.

Amanda rubs my back and I barely hear her respond, "I love you, Mother."

"It's going to be all right," I answer as I pull back.I face Lee.He still seems nervous, unsure, I guess, of what comes next."I meant what I said before," I say as I reach out and hug him, "I do love you."I've never really hugged him like this before and he's a little stiff in my embrace."Welcome to the family, son," I honestly add.At my last word, Lee tightens his arms around me.

"Thank you," he whispers without letting go.

We stay that way a moment longer before I push him back.Lee clears his throat and I wipe my left eye.As I silently shoo them off to work, Lee places his arm around Amanda's waist and guides her towards the front door.I follow them and start up the stairs as they open the door.

Just as I'm at the top of the stairs, I remember and call out after them as I hurry down the steps, "Don't forget about tonight.I know you said last night that you're working undercover on this case but try to be home at a decent time."

Standing in the doorway, almost mid-kiss, they look up at me.Why did Lee just roll his eyes? 

"Why, what's tonight?" Amanda asks with another one of those 'Lee-only' smiles.

"Well," I grin, "tonight is when you tell the boys.Stay safe and have a good day, you two."Before they can say anything, I climb the stairs and enter my bedroom.I close my door and realize it's still silent downstairs.I hope they close that door at some point or flies will come inside the house.Hmmm, I wonder what I should make for dinner.I take off my robe and set about getting dressed.Something special, I suppose, it's definitely going to be an interesting evening…

_the end…_

_ _

_really…._

_ _

_no more sequels…_

_ _

_really…_

_ _

_: )_


	3. Secrets Accepted

DISCLAIMER:

**SCARECROW & MRS. KING** "Secrets Accepted" by shel

_© september 2001_

_ _

_disclaimer__:lee stetson, amanda king, and the rest of the cast of characters we've come to know and love belong to warner bros. and shoot the moon enterprises and possible other copyright holders.i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too…_

_rating__: "pg" _

_summary__:what happens after dotty's "insisted" the stetsons confess all to phillip and jamie…_

_timeline__: august 1987_

_archiving__:not without permission, please… _

_notes__: sorry for the delay in getting this done but real-life stepped in for a while…there are references to specific characters or situations from the following episodes:"rumors of my death," "mission of gold," "wrong way home," and "stemwinder," which all belong to the respective authors of those eps…this is a continuation to 'secrets acknowledged' (itself a continuation to 'secrets revealed') which came as a surprise to me…i hadn't had any intention of doing a sequel (much less two) but the muse was rather stubborn this time and refused to let dotty and the family off easy…many thanks to all who requested (strongly) this sequel – i still believe that sequels rarely live up to their expectations so, even tho you enjoyed the first, i hope this second one doesn't disappoint you too much…please let me know if you enjoyed my tale and why and, if not, why not…and, please, don't bother wasting your time or mine by sending any flames…_

_ _

_ _

Mmmm, smell's just about right.Let me see…Looks good…Taste test…Hmm, a little more oregano……Mmm, much better.Pasta? Hmmm, just about done.What time is it?Ten to six.Amanda hasn't called and I hope that means she and Lee are on their way home….Home. I shake my head, unused to thinking of Lee as coming home here.To this house.Of course I'm not used to it.I've only known about their marriage for twenty-four hours!They're married.Lee is Amanda's husband.I can't believe she didn't tell me.Of course I'm happy for her.For them both.I adore Lee.He's a wonderful partner for Amanda and he's establishing this wonderful relationship with the boys.The boys…How are they going to react? Maybe I shouldn't push Amanda and Lee to talk to them.Maybe it's too soon.What am I saying? It's not too soon.It's been six months since my daughter eloped.The boys will be fine.Shouldn't they be here already? I hope there's nothing wrong.It's not like Amanda not to call.Maybe she's just tied up with -- What am I saying? Lee told me this morning what that really means.I hope she's not tied up at all.I'm just glad the boys were at Joe's last night.I don't think Amanda and Lee could have handled confession to the three of us at once.Joe...

Joe doesn't know about their marriage.This will be a shock.Poor Joe.Oh, he seems very happy with Carrie and the boys do like her but this is Amanda we're talking about.I know there's a part of Joe that's never quite let go of Amanda or she of him.On the other hand, Joe never let on that he was serious about someone either.He just blurted it out to Amanda over lunch one day.She was so surprised and I think maybe even disappointed.She seemed so down for a few days.Of course, she was already engaged to Lee but it must have still hurt knowing that Joe had found someone and was going to settle down.Wait, so she should know exactly what this is like!I mean, who knew she was engaged, let alone married? Lee is Amanda's husband.Husband.I shake my head still not quite comprehending it all.When I think that those two eloped six months ago without telling even me, why I still want to strangle them!All right, so they had the best of intentions but really…It took me to eavesdrop on a conversation between them to discover the truth and, until this morning's explanation, I had no idea how complex their relationship really was.All because of this agency they work for.My daughter, a spy.Sorry, intelligence operative…What kind --

"Grandma! We're home!" Phillip's voice interrupted.

As I make my way to the front door, Phillip and Jamie are already inside dumping their bags on the floor.They were only gone for two nights.Why do those bags look like they've been stuffed for a week's vacation? Sigh. The front door's wide open."Boys, how many times have I told you to close the front door after you come in?"

I stand in the doorway a moment to wave to Joe in the car who waves back and then drives away.

"Sorry, Grandma," Jamie says from behind me.

I close the door and turn around."So, did you two have fun with your father? How was last night's game?"

Jamie frowns, "They lost.Why is it that every time Dad takes us to a ball game, our team loses?"

As I receive my kisses and hugs, Phillip asks, "Hey, Grandma, do you think Mom'll let us go on vacation with Dad and Carrie the last week before school starts?"

Both boys' eyes are lit up.Joe must have planned some vacation."Where are they going?"

"Disney World!" both shout.

"Disney World?"

"Yeah," Jamie says excitedly, "Carrie loves the place.She's been going every other year since she was twelve!"

"So," Phillip adds, "d'ya think Mom'll let us go?"

"Boys, your father hasn't had a vacation in a year and he and Carrie have only been married for three months.Maybe they want to go away alone."

"I said that," Jamie agrees, "but Carrie's the one who asked if we wanted to come along."

"Yeah, Grandma, it was Carrie.I don't think Dad expected her to ask but she insisted we should come along.I think Dad was gonna try to talk her out of it but she looked at Dad and said that it would be really nice to go as a family.You know the look.It's the same way Mom looks at Lee to get what she wants.Anyway, Dad finally said if Mom said okay then we could go with them.So, d'ya think Mom'll let us go?"

That boy definitely has his mother's ability to get all that out in one breath.She must have gotten it from her father."I'll tell you what," I say as I turn them towards the stairs."Your mother and Lee should be home any minute.Why don't you wash up and set the table? When we're done eating, I'll call a family meeting."

The boys grab their bags and head upstairs chattering away about Disney World.Hmm, interesting development.This is one family meeting I don't want to miss.

*********************** 

"Hey, Mom, awesome cake!"

"Thank you, Phillip," Amanda smiles, "but don't talk with your mouth full."

I wish I had that teenager's ability to eat all that without gaining an ounce.Sigh, nowadays, I just inhale the smell of cake and I'm exercising for a week.I glance at the clock again.Seven o'clock.It's time.

"Something wrong, Dotty?"

I'm startled by Lee's voice.He's been so quiet throughout dinner.Actually, Amanda's been rather quiet too.As if they've got something on their minds.As if I didn't know.They've pretty much let Phillip and Jamie do most of the talking and I don't think the boys noticed at all.I answer Lee, "No, why do you ask?"

Lee shrugs as he sets his fork on his empty dessert plate. "That's the fifth time in the past twenty minutes that you've looked at the clock.Are you late for a date or something?"

Is that a glimmer of hope in your eyes, Lee Stetson?I smile, "The Captain won't be back for another day, Lee.I'm free for the evening."

"Oh," Lee replies with a half-smile and a quick glance to Amanda.

The boys look quickly to me and I nod.As I look back at Lee and Amanda, I notice Lee has noticed my nod and quickly looks to Amanda who seems to have noticed the same thing.They're worried.I smile, "I think it's time for a family meeting."

"Mother, the boys just got home and I don't think now is --"

"The perfect time," I interrupt.Amanda and Lee may have spent the day spying undercover but they're not off the hook yet."The boys have something to discuss with you.Come on, everyone into the family room."

Everyone files out of the kitchen and into the family room.No one says a word but a lot of looks are exchanged. Amanda and Lee sit on the sofa while I sit in the end chair.The boys stand on the other side of the coffee table and I'm not sure which pair seems more nervous.They all look at me but my part's ended now.From here on out, they're on their own.

Realizing I wasn't going to say anything, Amanda looks at her sons and asks, "What's up, fellas?"

The boys look at each other and Phillip finally says, "It's about Dad."Jamie rolls his eyes.

"What about your dad?" Amanda asks.Clearly, this is not the topic she was expecting.Did she really think I would say something to Phillip and Jamie first?

Before Phillip can answer, Jamie takes matters into his own hands and explains, "Dad and Carrie are going to Disney World and said we can go if you okayed it."

"Yeah, so, Mom, can we go?"

"I don't know, fellas.Your dad didn't mention anything to me about this trip.Are you sure he said it was okay?"

"Yeah, Mom," Jamie answers, "Carrie's the one who invited us."

Amanda still looks skeptical. "When are they going?"

"In two weeks," Phillips quickly says.

"When does school start?" Lee asks.Good question.He's already learning.He's going to be a good stepfather.

Jamie looks at Lee in surprise.I think he expected that question from his mother, not Lee."Two days after we come back."

The boys are growing more excited and Amanda comments, "That's not much time to get ready for school."

The boys groan."Come on, Mom," Phillip says, "what's to get ready?"

"New supplies, book lists, clothing," Amanda starts to list off.

"Did you maybe misunderstand?" Lee interrupts."Are you sure Carrie invited you?"

"Of course we are," Phillip answers as he rolls his eyes."We already went over this with Grandma."

"We know Carrie and Dad have only been married for three months but she really did invite us to come along," Jamie adds.

Amanda's brows are wrinkled in thought."I don't know, fellas.This is probably their first extended trip together.Maybe they want to be alone."

"In Disney World?" Lee interrupts."I can think of half a dozen places to go on a vacation to be alone and Disney World is not one of them."

Amanda focuses on Lee with one of her 'Lee-only' smiles that I'm beginning to enjoy seeing."And I can think of half a dozen places in Disney where you'd never know you were surrounded by thousands of other people."

"Really?" Lee's eyes light up in surprise."Um, maybe we -- Never mind."

Sigh.If only I were a few decades younger and Lee wasn't taken.

"Maybe we should," Amanda replies with a knowing smile.

"That's a great idea!!" Phillip insists, completely missing the adults' by-play.At least he's not that grown up yet."We could all go! It'd be a real family vacation!"

"Yeah, you'd come too, Lee," Jamie shyly adds. "You're practically already part of the family."

"Thank you, Jamie," Lee replies in a surprised choked voice.

"You too, Grandma," Jamie adds as he turns to face me.

"Thank you, sweetheart, but I've already arranged to visit Aunt Lillian that week."

"Fellas, don't get carried away," Amanda's voice of reason replies."We're not all invading your dad's vacation with Carrie."

"Aw, Mom, come on.It's summer time," Phillip complains.

"And it's Disney!" Jamie adds."And we were invited."

Amanda looks at her sons and at Lee who seems to communicate something to her."All right, fellas, I'll talk to your dad tomorrow about getting tickets for the two of you."

"All right!" Phillip shouts."Thanks, Mom!"

"You're the best," Jamie adds as he hugs his mother.

Amanda laughs and exchanges another smile with Lee.I bet they're already thinking of what they'll do on their 'vacation' while the boys and I are away.Just as the boys are about to run out of the room, I call them back."Hold on a moment.This family meeting's not over yet."The boys glance at me in confusion and Amanda and Lee frown slightly."Why don't you two have a seat? I think your mother and Lee need to share something with us."

The boys re-enter the area and stand in front of Amanda and Lee."What is it?" The both ask at the same time."What's going on?" 

"Thank you, Mother," Amanda acknowledges me in a voice belying her sincere words. She looks at Lee who looks at the boys and then takes her hand.

"It's about us," Lee finally says."I think you both know by now how I feel about your mom."

"Yeah, you love her," Phillip comments matter-of-factly with a shrug. 

Lee smiles and squeezes her hand, "Yeah, I love her and that's part of what we want to talk to you about."

"You want to get married," Jamie states.

"It's okay with us, y'know," Phillip agrees."We've talked about it."

They have? Well of course they have.

"We think you're great, Lee," Jamie adds quietly, "and we know you make Mom happy."

Oh, Jamie…I think Amanda's going to cry.I think I'm going to cry.

"She makes me happy," Lee insists as he looks at Amanda.Facing the boys again, he adds, "This family makes me happy.And I'd like nothing more than to be part of it."

"You already are, Lee," I quickly insist.Sigh, from what I know about his background, I think it's going to take some time and a lot of reassuring for him to believe it.

"Yeah," Phillip agrees, "you're the one who picked me up from Andy's party last week and watched us at our softball games for the whole season."

"And you took us to the track two weeks ago," Jamie adds, "and cooked dinner for us when Mom had that cold last month and --"

Amanda laughs quietly before turning serious."Fellas, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're okay with the idea of my marrying Lee but you have to understand something."

"What?" Phillip asks.

Acknowledging Lee, she answers, "Lee will be your stepfather and that means that he'll have an equal say in what goes on around here.It will be more than him watching one of your games or picking you up from a party.Lee won't just be visiting; he'll be here permanently.So if he tells you to do something or not do something, you'll have to abide by what he says."

The boys look at each other as though they hadn't quite figured that part out yet.It's not the same situation as with Carrie.The boys don't live with their father and it was much easier to accept Carrie as part of Joe's life than it was to accept Lee's arrival.

Lee notices and quickly says, "Look, fellas, I'm not your dad and I'm not trying be.I would never presume to take his place in your lives but I will be living here with you and that will mean making some more adjustments."

"For all of us," Amanda adds as she gives Lee a hand-squeeze of encouragement.

"Yeah, okay," Phillip finally says."So when are you getting married?"

Amanda and Lee look uncomfortable but before they can say anything, Jamie asks, "It's not gonna be another big long church thing like Dad had, will it?"

"Jamie, you know this was Carrie's first time getting married.It was the wedding she'd always wanted and it was lovely."

"But way too long and boring," Phillip mutters, "and they had lousy music."

Lee clears his throat and begins in a hesitating voice, "Well, you may not have to worry about that."The boys look at him and wait for an explanation."Your mom and I," Lee says as he looks to Amanda, "we…Well, we…"

"Eloped," Amanda finishes for him.

The boys are both silent for a moment.Jamie looks at me."Did you know?"

I shake my head. "Your mother and Lee only told me this morning."

Turning back to his mother, Jamie asks, "When?"

Again, the pair exchange looks of discomfort."This past February," Lee answers.

"February?" Phillip exclaims."That was six months ago!"

Jamie still looks confused, "How come you kept it a secret? Were you testing us?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart," Amanda quickly insists."That's not it at all."

Lee continues, "It wasn't anything like that, Jamie.We had our reasons but, as we've been discovering lately, they were a bit misguided so we're trying to make it right now."

"What reasons?" Phillips asks as he and Jamie sit on the coffee table.

"Not on the table," Amanda quietly insists.

Before the boys move, Lee suddenly stands up and paces to the other side of the room, near the patio doors.As he begins talking, Amanda rises and indicates the boys to sit on the sofa.

Lee turns to face them."You see, when I proposed to your mom, both of you and your grandmother barely knew me.I couldn't just walk into your lives and a few weeks later announce I was going to marry your mom."

Amanda nods, "We needed to give all of you some time to get to know Lee better.To get used to him being around us."

"So it was like a love-at-first-sight type of thing?" Jamie asks.Where on earth would Jamie come up with that? Sigh, Jamie's definitely growing up.

As she looks at Lee across the room, Amanda smiles and snorts softly, "Not exactly, sweetheart."

I'll say.She told me Lee didn't even want her around in the beginning and, from what they both admitted this morning, they took their time becoming friends first before falling in love.

Lee faces the boys and explains, "You see, Jamie, the thing is that while your mom's only been mentioning me for a year or so, I've actually known her and worked with her for almost four years now."

"Really?" both boys asked in surprise.

Lee and Amanda both nod as Amanda crosses the room to Lee's side.

Phillip and Jamie look at each other."I don't get it," Jamie then adds."Why didn't you tell us you were working together all along?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Phillip chimes in."It's just a film company."

Lee and Amanda exchange those nervous looks again.I've been waiting for this and I think they have too.All things considered, the boys have taken this extremely well so far.Let's see if Amanda's and Lee's luck holds.

"Well, that's the other thing we have to talk to you about," Lee says as he paces again.

"It's not a film company, is it?" Phillip asks.

Amanda reaches out and places a hand on Lee's arm to stop him.He sighs and returns to her side.

Before he says anything, Jamie comments, "I told you, Phillip.It's just too weird."

"What's too weird?" Amanda asks with interest.

Jamie shrugs, "All the running around you do.The last minute changes in plans.The late nights working.The sudden trips."

"Yeah, and you've never once brought home posters or anything from the movies you've worked on."

"Documentaries don't have posters or memorabilia like you mean, Phillip."

"You know what I mean, Mom," Phillip says. "We've never seen anything anywhere about any of these movies.I bet you're not even working on a komodo dragon documentary."

"Actually, chief, there is a documentary on the dragons being filmed," Lee answers with a quick glance to me."Just not by us," he adds.

I look back in surprise.I thought there was no film company.Lee notices and explains in a tone a bit too smug for me, "IFF is a legitimate film documentary film company.There has to be if anyone checks up on it. So, a small department of the agency is IFF with real film-makers who just happen to also be --"

"What kind of agency is it, then?" Phillip interrupts.

"The secret kind, sweetheart," Amanda answers with a sigh.

"Your mother and I are intelligence operatives for the government," Lee explains. 

"You're spies?" both boys exclaim in unison.

Lee sighs, "What is it with this family and that word?"

Amanda smiles patiently at him while the boys look excitedly at them both.

"Where's your badge?" Jamie asks.

"Do you have a gun?" Phillip asks at the same time.

"Yes, I have a gun," Lee answers seriously, "and so does your mother."

"What?!" I practically shriek. Why didn't it occur to me that my daughter would carry a gun? I'm the one who's read all the novels of intrigue.Why didn't I even think of that?

"Cool," Phillip comments."Can I see?"

"It is most certainly not cool," Amanda emphatically states.

I should say not."You don't keep it in the house, do you?"

Amanda turns to me, "Yes, Mother, I do.It's locked in a box under the head of my bed near the nightstand."

"Have you ever shot anyone?" Phillip asks.

"No, sweetheart, I haven't and I hope I never have to," Amanda answers seriously. 

"These aren't toys," Lee adds in a similar serious tone."Guns are dangerous weapons and it's not at all like you see on TV.I will show them to you, answer any questions you have about how they work, and you will know where they are kept in the house but you are not to touch them.Do you understand?"

Both boys nod obediently and Phillip asks Lee, "Have you ever been shot? Like Mom, I mean?"

To my dismay, Lee nods, "A number of the scars you've seen on me have been from bullet wounds but they weren't serious."

"How can you say that?" I exclaim."You were shot.That, in my book, is serious."

Lee shrugs, "I'm not sure how to answer that.Medically speaking, the wounds weren't that serious and I recovered quickly.There was only one time back in eighty-one that could've…" 

His voice trails off and I don't think anyone needs or wants him to finish his thought.

"Jamie? You okay?" Lee asks.

Jamie faces his mother, "Is that why you almost died? Because you were working with Lee as a spy?"

"No, sweetheart," Amanda replies as she quickly hurries to hug Jamie."The Agency had nothing to do with what happened in California."

Lee somberly agrees, "California was an accident.We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time like we told you."

"I thought you weren't there, Lee," Phillip comments, "until later."

Lee shakes his head and admits, "I was there and I couldn't do anything to stop it."He looks back at Amanda and I see the hurt still there.

I never realized. I never considered that before; that Lee had been there when it happened.That he had seen.Oh, poor Lee.What he must have gone through. Amanda reaches out to take Lee's hand.She pulls away from Jamie and stands next to Lee again.

"Six months ago," Jamie quietly says."That's when you got married, wasn't it?"

Amanda nods, "We got married here and flew to California the next night for our honeymoon."

They are all quiet for a few moments.Amanda leans into Lee who wraps his arm around her waist.The boys look contemplative as they sit quietly on the sofa.I can only imagine what's running through their minds right now.Probably a dozen or so of the same thoughts I had.The danger.The secrets.

"Why now?" Phillip asks.

"Yeah, why tell us now?" Jamie adds."Why not just get engaged? You didn't have to tell us anything about this and we'd have never known."

Before Jamie's even finished speaking, Phillip quickly asks, "Does Dad know?" 

Amanda and Lee look at each other before Amanda carefully responds, "Your dad knows about what we do but not about our marriage."

"Joe knows?"He's known all along and kept their secret?"You told him but not…"

"Oh, no, Mother," Amanda quickly says to appease me."We never told Joe.Not exactly."

"What does that mean 'not exactly'?"

Lee answers, "Do you remember that bit of trouble Joe was in when he came back from Estoccia?"

"Yes," I reply warily.

"Well," Lee says, "the Agency became involved and I was assigned the case because it was Amanda's ex-husband in the middle of the mess."

"At first, Joe thought I became involved with the Agency because of him but, after our mix-up last fall when Lee and I had to go…away…for a few days, he figured a few things out and started asking some questions.So, we sat down with him and eventually told him how Lee and I had met and started working together."

"We felt, as Phillip's and Jamie's father he should know," Lee adds, "just in case…"

The boys are still absorbing the information when Phillip looks up at Lee and says, "It was you.You were the one."Lee looks at him in confusion and he adds."In the gym that day.

I'm not sure what he's referring to but I see sudden recognition in Jamie's eyes who says, "You saved us.And our dad."

Lee doesn't say anything.Now I remember.The boys told me how someone grabbed them when they were in the school gym.They told me they were scared but I remember them talking about it pretty excitedly the next day.All about the cool guy who swung from the rope and how their dad helped out.If it was Lee, I'm surprised the boys didn't recognize him when they first met him. Cool then but now…I think they're realizing now that this business isn't fun and games.There are real dangers.Maybe it's because they're older. Maybe Amanda and Lee were right not to tell the boys.Maybe it --

"I know this is a lot to handle all at once," Amanda interrupts my thoughts."Are you fellas okay with all this?"

The doorbell rings before either boy can answer.Darn!What terrible timing!Amanda looks at me and I sigh even though I know she's right."I'll get it," I answer.

As I'm walking to the door, I hear the murmuring from the family room and wonder what I'm missing.I reach for the handle and begin to open the door.This had better be good.If it's another salesman at this time of night, why I'll -- "What are you doing here?" I ask in what's probably too sharp a tone but I can't help it.

William Melrose smiles back at me in a way that tells me he almost expected my reaction."Good evening, Mrs. West."

"This really isn't a good time right now," I say in spite of the million questions I have for him."Couldn't Amanda or Lee call you later?"

"Oh, I didn't come here to talk to them."His smile widens, "I came here to see you."

"Me?"

He nods, "I know Lee and Amanda spoke to you this morning so I thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing.See if you have any questions."

"You thought you'd just stop by?"He nods politely."My daughter's boss just decides to stop by and see how I'm handling the news that she's been a spy for four years and has been married for six months?!"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have added that."They did tell you, didn't they?"

He grins again, "Yes, they told me.We had a long talk this morning.I imagine it came as a bit of a shock to you."

"A bit," I echo with a wry smile. "Well, weren't you shocked? They told me no one at work knew and you're their boss."

"Actually," Mr. Melrose leans in closer and lowers his voice, "I already knew."I know my eyes widen at this piece of information and he grins again."I've known since February."

"And they don't know?"

He shakes his head, still grinning, "In this business, it's an advantage to have the ability to keep certain pieces of information to oneself."

I hear louder voices from the other room but my curiosity has suddenly shifted from what's going on inside the house to what this man has just revealed.I quickly step out onto the front step, gently closing the door behind me."How, when, did you find out?"

His smile seems to fade a drop."When Amanda was…hurt in California.When one of my agents is hurt, I want to know all the details, especially when that agent is also a friend.A good friend.Too many things Lee said at the time didn't make sense but I chalked it up to his concern for her.So, as Amanda recovered, I did a little investigating of my own."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

He looks thoughtful a moment before answering."It's hard enough to find that certain someone who completes you and makes you happy.That special person you want to share your life with.It's even harder when you're in this business.I figured they'd say something when they were ready.I have to admit, I've tried encouraging them as often as I could but it wasn't easy and I sometimes caught myself before letting it slip somehow."

"They told me you were the one who partnered them."

He smiles again and, in an instant, I realize I have been wrong about this man.He truly does care."Your daughter makes quite a first impression.The more she helped us, the more I realized she'd make Lee a terrific partner.The real fun was watching the two of them fall for each other without them realizing it."

I smile, "I can imagine.I…I guess I just wish I knew."

He smiles with understanding, "I know.But, Amanda wasn't allowed to say anything and, the more time that went by, the harder it would have been."

I nod."Amanda sang Lee's praises and he pretty much did the same.Are they really that good?"

"My best team," he answers proudly."They have received commendations and medals from royalty, ambassadors, chiefs of state, even the President and Vice President."

After a stunned moment, all I can ask is, "My Amanda?"

He laughs heartily, "Your Amanda."

"What about the danger?" I ask a moment later."They said they didn't tell us for our safety.Are we in danger now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Mrs. West.There --"

"Dotty," I interrupt."Please."

He smiles gratefully and says, "If you call me Billy."I nod with a smile, beginning to like this man, and he continues, "There are certain risks involved but Lee and Amanda are professionals and take every precaution.And, if your safety, or that of Amanda's sons, is ever in question, even in the slightest, you are given immediate protection.Even if you don't know it's there, it is."

Again, another unexpected piece of information."Have we had this…protection before?"Reluctantly, he nods."I see….So, what happens now? I know they were concerned about their partnership."

"I admit that I tend to give that pair more leeway than my other agents but even my hands are tied here," he acknowledges."We discussed several options so they will still have a say in the final decision."

"I heard them talk about coming in from the field?"

He nods, "Most of the options we discussed involved more administrative positions for them both."

"What about --"

"Mother," the door opens, interrupting me, as Amanda says, "is everything o -- Sir, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to --"

"Amanda, I told the boys I'd run by," Lee interrupts, opening the door wider, "the apartment to -- Billy, what're you doing here?"

Amanda and Lee suddenly both seem very nervous.I wonder why."Don't worry, you two.Mr. Melrose came by to see me, not you."

"Oh," Amanda says as she looks from Lee to Mr. Melrose.

"Something wrong?" Lee asks suspiciously.

His boss laughs heartily and tells me, "They've been like this all day.I've been enjoying it."

"Yeah, a little too much," Lee grumbles.

"But we're fine now," Amanda answers."Everything's out in the open now, or it will be as soon as we give you our decision."

"And then the fun will be," he begins, "telling…"

"Francine," the three of them answer at the same time.

I feel a little left out of the joke but, seeing the looks on Amanda's and Lee's faces, makes up for it.It seems confession truly is good for the soul.I hope everything's all right with the boys and that it works out with their jobs.I just want them to be happy.

"You, ah, never did say why you were visiting my mother, sir."

"That," Mr. Melrose replies straight-faced, "is need to know and, right now, neither of you needs to know."

"Billy!" Lee exclaims. "Come on."

Mr. Melrose ignores them and turns to me, "Good evening, Dotty.If you ever need to talk, you have my number."

"Thank you," I reply with a genuine smile."And you have a good evening too…Billy."

With a friendly nod, he turns back to Amanda and Lee and says, "My office, tomorrow morning at eight.I'll be expecting the final Martini report."

Both nod and watch silently as he goes back to his car.

As he drives away, Amanda asks, "Mother, what did he want?"

I smile as I push past them and enter the house."Sorry, Amanda, you heard your boss.It's need to know."

"Mother!" she exclaims in surprise.

I continue right up the stairs, leaving them standing in the doorway.I look back at them once more and smile at the looks on their faces.

"Mother, come on."

I smile back at them but continue up the stairs and head towards my room.'Need to know.' I laugh quietly to myself.Maybe this business does have its advantages after all.

_absolutely,_

_ _

_positively,_

_ _

_most definitely,_

_ _

_the end…_

_: )_


End file.
